Cosmic Webs
by gunman
Summary: Spider Man's victory over Galactus bears unexpected fruits, both positive and negative. And in one way, creates a better life for the webslinger. SpiderMan/Hsien-Ko/Felicia pairing.


_**COSMIC WEBS**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Vs Capcom 3 or their characters.

Summary: Spider Man's victory over Galactus bears unexpected fruits, both positive and negative. And in one way, creates a better life for the webslinger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Galactus had been defeated. Two worlds had been saved.

And all thanks to none other than the heroic webslinger, Spider Man.

When the cosmic world-devourer had threatened two alternate realities, the heroes of two worlds actually rose up to oppose him.

Heroes like Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ryu, Chun Li, Amaterasu, Dante, Trish, Arthur, Hulk, X-23, Storm, Phoenix, Wolverine, Mike Haggar, She-Hulk, Nathan Spencer, Zero, Viewtiful Joe, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Chris Redfield, Tron Bonne, Deadpool and Spider Man.

But Galactus was no fool. The world-devourer had underestimated heroes like these once before, and gathered his own group of villains to set against the heroes.

Villains like Albert Wesker, Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull, MODOK, Magneto, Sentinel 01, Akuma, Dormammu, Morrigan Aensland, Jill Valentine, Taskmaster, Crimson Viper, and Shuma-Gorath.

Of these two groups, only five were left standing in the wake of the devastating battle that occurred.

For the heroes: Spider Man-the amazing arachnid. Hsien-Ko-the ghostly avenger. And Felicia-the feline heroine.

For the villains: Doctor Doom-the sorcerer of science, and Albert Wesker-the viral superhuman.

To defeat these remaining heroes, Galactus empowered Wesker and Doom with the power cosmic and set them against the three heroes.

However, their uncanny team work and extraordinary combination of skills and powers, allowed the trio to emerge victorious.

But when Galactus himself came to end the only threat to his continued survival, the heroes brought all their skills to bear against the world-devourer, defeating him before he had a chance to regain even the tiniest fraction of an advantage.

However, their victory had been gained for two reasons.

1-Galactus was not at his full power, his need to feed on the life-force of whole planets weakening him.

And 2-Hsien-Ko had somehow managed to mystically steal the cosmic powers that Doom and Wesker had been given, and infused Spider Man with the combined powers of both, which enabled them to emerge victorious over Galactus.

With Galactus defeated and the villains imprisoned, everyone was safe and happy.

Spider Man, Hsien-Ko and Felicia were celebrated heroes after that.

However, there was one person who was, naturally, the negative in this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(City Hall Press Conference)

"That Wall-Crawling Menace Was Obviously In League With Galactus, And When The Opportunity Came, He Stabbed Him In The Back!" J. Jonah Jameson shouted once again.

At a press conference held by New York Mayor Mike Haggar, the editor and owner of the Daily Bugle was once again ripping Spider Man, declaring him to be a menace and now, a threat to all of mankind.

"Mr. Jameson, you have no proof to support that accusation." Mayor Haggar said from the podium.

"Proof? PROOF? He's still got those cosmic powers that Galactus gave him!" Jameson shouted.

"Those powers were taken from Galactus's heralds, Wesker and Doom, and Spider Man used them in order to defeat Galactus and save all of our lives!" Chris Redfield, who was acting as Mayor Haggar's temporary bodyguard, declared.

"Not to mention his freeing me from Wesker's mind-control." Jill Valentine, the other temporary bodyguard, declared.

"And how do we know that you're not under that webslinger's influence as well? If he still has those powers, that he got from Wesker, then he could still have you like a puppet on a string." Jameson declared.

"If that were true, and he's as bad as you say, and was controlling me, you'd be dead." Jill declared with steel in her voice.

The press conference turned into a shouting match, as the majority of the people sided with Mayor Haggar on the issue of Spider Man being a hero. Jameson continued to rail against the former wrestler, calling him a muscle-headed exhibitionist with no place in politics and a blind-side for vigilantes in red and blue suits.

Haggar responded to that by grabbing Jameson, lifting him over his head, twirling him around and around like a pizza, and then piledriving him into the ground.

That single picture would become famous the next eight months. Which was the length of time it would take Jameson to recover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Mansion)

"Well, can't say that I blame old Haggar for that one." Iron Man said as he turned off the television.

"Verily!" Thor stated. "Jameson's words doth sting like a viper's kiss."

"Freedom of speech and freedom of the press are still the rights of the people." Captain America said. "Though I don't enjoy seeing it abused in such a way."

"But can't something be done about him?" Chun Li asked. "I mean... Spider Man saved the world! He saved billions of lives! To have him... defamed like this is just... criminal."

"I could always kill him." Deadpool said, sharping his sword as he sat in the lounge chair.

"Who? Jameson?" Iron Man asked.

"I'd be doing the public a favor." the merc said.

"As much as we appreciate your willingness to stick-up for a team-mate, Mr. Wilson..." Zero started to say.

"That's not what we need right now." Spencer finished.

"Besides, it's not as if Spider Man doesn't have other people in his corner." Dante said, eating another slice of pizza at the main table.

"Mayor Haggar, for one." Trish said, standing behind Dante, and leaning over to try and grab another slice of pizza.

"The Avengers, for two." Captain America said as Danta batted Trish's hand away.

"The X-Men, for three." Storm declared, seated at the head of the table.

"Not to mention Judge Jennifer Walters." Phoenix said, reminding them about She-Hulk's recent appointment to the New York judge's seat. "And her gamma-powered cousin."

"The members of STARS." Wolverine said, puffing on a cigar by an open window.

"Not to mention, certain gods." Viewtiful Joe said, pointing to Amaterasu and Thor, the dog-like god actually taking a nap with a row of flowers around him.

"And don't forget the monster girls!" Deadpool said, reminding the others of Spider Man's two supernatural female allies.

"Add to the fact that he gave up his cosmic powers and placed them in our safekeeping." Iron Man said, reminding everyone of how Spider Man literally emptied the Power Cosmic into a special battery that he himself had built which was stored under the Avengers HQ itself.

"Obviously, Jameson didn't know about that." Captain America said.

"I thought Haggar was supposed to reveal that to the public." Chun Li said.

"He will." Iron Man said. "I briefed our muscular mayor about it and he agreed to include it into his press conference statement."

"Which Jameson interrupted and is going to miss now that he's on his way to the hospital." Wolverine said.

"Small loss." X-23 huffed. "What he gets for insulting the man who saved the world."

"Speaking of which, where is the webslinger?" Trish asked.

"Knowing Spider Man, he's probably off catching a mugger." Captain America said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Brooklyn, New York)

POW!

The dragon-like monster flew backwards and crashed into a large garbage truck, the pain causing it to fall unconscious.

"That'll teach you to attack little old ladies in the dead of night." Spider Man said as he dusted his hands off.

Across the way, Hsien-Ko and Felicia were wrapping up their own enemies. Namely, a lizard-like creature and a moth-like demon.

Felicia jumped into the air and kicked the moth away, slamming it into a wall and dropping it into a dumpster. Hsien-Ko leapt into the air and hurled a spiked ball on a chain towards the lizard, striking it hard in the head and sending it also landing in the dumpster.

"Take a breather boys, I know you'll need it." Spider Man as he dropped the gargoyle-sized dragon into the dumpster along with its allies.

"Well, that was fun!" Felicia shouted happily.

"Yes. Another supernatural threat eliminated." Hsien-Ko stated.

"You know, ever since I teamed up with you two, I've been spending more and more time battling these bizarre monsters." Spider Man as the pair scaled the walls of the alley and jumped onto the roof.

"Are you saying that you don't like our company?" Hsien-Ko asked innocently.

"What? No! I just... usually I just dealt with muggers and car thieves, and the occasional super villain that was committing bigger crimes than normal." he explained.

"A little variety helps, you know." Felicia said. "And speaking of which..." the catwoman said as she suddenly moved in, pulled Spider Man's mask up, and kissed his lips with her own.

"URK?" Spider Man gasped as the white-furred cat-woman's arms wrapped around his neck.

"FELICIA!" Hsien-Ko shouted in shock, even though she was blushing as well.

"What?" the catwoman asked innocently as she pulled back from the stunned webslinger. "You can't deny that this is something that you want too, right?"

Hsien-Ko blushed as Felicia said that.

"Well..."

"Then let's go! My penthouse is right across the river!" Felicia said as she pulled Spider Man along with her, running over the rooftops.

Hsien-Ko levitated herself into the air and swiftly followed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Felicia's Manhattan apartment was luxurious and spacious. One of the perks of being one of the most famous pop singers in the world who happened to help save the world from being destroyed.

And right now, it was playing host to two rather important people in her life.

Hsien-Ko just watched as Felicia pushed Spider Man onto her bed and quickly crawled on top of him.

"Felicia, why are you..." Spider Man started to ask.

"Doing this?" she interrupted, shredding his mask and shirt without harming his skin. "Because I want someone to share my life with. I want someone who will appreciate me. I want someone who will be there for me, have my back, and treat me with the same love and kindness I want to give them. I want that person to be you, Peter, and Hsien-Ko as well." she said with a smile. "It's only been two weeks since we saved the world from Galactus, but I know that it's you, Peter. So please... will you... and Hsien-Ko... be mine?"

Peter and Hsien-Ko looked at the blushing white-furred catwoman in shock, before she moved in and wrapped Peter in another tongue-deep kiss, knocking him onto the bed.

Her wild and fervent movements caused her hair to sway this way and that, and in was in this moment that Hsien-Ko noticed something she hadn't before.

_Oh, My, Goddess! She's in heat!_ The ghost girl said as she watched Peter return the kiss, switching positions so that he was now on top, their bodies rubbing fiercely against each other. _I suppose this is only natural. She is a cat, after all. I can even smell the pheremones coming off of her. If she doesn't find release soon, she'll go crazy and probably attack someone_. She thought as Peter and Felicia worked to get the young man's costume pants off. _And if she does that... her career will be over and she'll be branded as either a monster or a pleasure-hungry slut. She'll need someone to take care of her and... it seems that she wants me and Peter to be those people._

Peter kissed Felicia down to her neck, moving to her breasts where he started suckling them with earnest.

_So be it._ Hsien-Ko thought as she shed her decorative, long-sleeved Chinese outfit, revealing her pale, purplish-gray skin, wrapped in only a pair of purple panties and a bra. Her hat and warding seal that usually hung right in front of her face, was gently set aside as she walked over to the bed.

Felicia threw her head back as she shrieked, her body now in the throes of passion as Peter moved down her body until he came to her pink womanhood. He was about to stick his tongue into her body, when Felicia's large paws gripped his shoulders.

"Felicia?" he gasped in shock.

"I Can't Wait!" the panting and flushed catwoman said. "Put it in! Put It In Me Now And Make Me Cum!"

"She needs release, Peter." Hsien-Ko said as she unhooked her bra and moved onto the bed.

"Hsien-Ko!" Peter gasped when he saw the beautiful ghost woman crawling towards him.

She kissed his lips gently, but firmly, before moving away towards a panting Felicia, kissing the catgirls lips as she brought her panting and trembling body down to the bed.

"Take her, Peter. Ease her suffering." Hsien-Ko said as she moved up and straddled Felicia's face.

"Right." Peter said as he sat up, gripped Felicia's hips and aimed his raging member towards her waiting and dripping felinehood.

His head entered her body with the most careful precision he could muster, a single full-thrust and he was inside her.

"AAAAHHHHH! YEEEESSSSS!" Felicia screamed as Hsien-Ko moved her panties aside so that Felicia could start licking her womanhood.

"Oh! My! Yes!" the ghost woman gasped as Felicia's scratchy tongue lapped eagerly at her inner lips.

Peter gripped Felicia's hips, lifting her body up to allow her tail to move freely, and started pumping in and out of her sexy body.

Several minutes passed before Hsien-Ko found herself losing to her pleasure. She was a ghost, her stamina far beyond that of a normal human. She didn't succumb to fatigue like a mortal did, and yet she now she was finding herself getting tired.

_I am growing tired. But... how?_ She wondered as she looked at Peter across from her, who was pounding Felicia over and over again, like a man possessed. He wasn't even sweating hard. _I am not human, but how am I... could it be the sex? I've never had sex since I became a ghost. In fact... I never had sex... at all! Could that be the reason?_ She thought as Felicia continued to lick at her dripping womanhood. _I must find release myself before I pass out!_ She thought as she lunged forward to grab Peter's shoulder.

The webslinger looked up and saw the lust and want in Hsien-Ko's eyes, even as she leaned in and kissed his lips with her own. Peter accepted her kiss, and her tongue, even as he continued to drive into Felicia's tight and wet felinehood.

Suddenly, Felicia came! Herself screaming in torturous release and her inner folds crushed Peter's manhood and caused him to release into her.

"ME-OW!" Felicia whimpered happily as her body felt more relaxed than ever before.

Peter pulled out of Felicia as Hsien-Ko quickly moved towards him, and mounted his still hard member.

"Hsien-Ko?" Peter gasped as the ghost woman wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath washing over his skin as her cool-feeling body pressed against his own.

"I am sorry, Peter. But I must have release as well. Please!" she cooed almost desperately into his ear, holding him tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Peter actually smiled, hearing that he was needed and wanted by another beautiful woman.

Nuzzling her nose with his own, Peter kissed her lips gently as he moved over from where Felicia was now resting, and sat with his knees down on the bed, the beautiful ghost woman wrapped in his lap, as he pulled back and thrust into her body.

Slowly at first, then faster and faster, harder and harder, their bodies clinging tightly to each other as Peter brought her to the edge of ecstacy and gave her the release she so desperately sought.

"PETER!" the ghost woman screamed.

"HSIEN-KO!" the webslinger shouted.

The release came like a shock to her system, her back arching up and pushing her breasts into his face as he held her as tightly as he could.

With a final kiss to her lips, Peter snuggled down into the bed with Hsien-Ko, the pair holding tightly to each other as consciousness left them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was in the middle of the night that Hsien-Ko woke up and ran her hand over Peter's chest. Her fingers touching something she hadn't noticed right away, but intrigued her all the same.

_So, I was right. A small part of the Power Cosmic that he gave to Iron Man, is still with him_. Hsien-Ko thought as she snuggled against Peter's chest. _That's how he was able to give Felicia and myself such pleasure. He was more than human to begin with, but he is more now than he was before._ She mused happily, looking over and seeing Felicia curled up against his other side. _He is an amazing man, able to make me feel more alive than I have ever before. But such sadness I feel within him. Such pain and guilt._ She looked up at his sleeping face, and gently traced his cheek with her pale fingers. _Fear nothing, for I will not let you endure this life on your own. I will be here for you, as I am sure Felicia will to. So sleep, my love, knowing that your life of solitude has ended. _

Hsien-Ko closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his body, the soft purring of Felicia next to her drifting her back to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Nothing to say. Just a quick little lemon I wrote up in less than a day. Something that has been on my mind for a long time. And I admit that I loved Marvel Vs Capcom 3. Great Game!

Hope everyone enjoyed it, and will read my other stories later on.

Please let me know what you thought of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Extra!

Deadpool just looked at the sleeping trio of Spider Man, Felicia and Hsien-Ko while mentally laughing his head off.

_Wow! I didn't know Spider Man was into Bestiality and Necrophilia_. The merc-with-a-mouth thought to himself.


End file.
